The present disclosure relates to data processing, and more specifically, to methods, systems and computer program products for a path-sensitive contextual help system.
Known computer-based help systems provide topic-oriented, procedural or reference information to users in different ways, such as pop-up windows, web pages, or the like. The information provided by help systems is intended to help a person to interact with software, which can include describing a user interface as well as explanations or documentation that help enable the user to apply the software capabilities to their needs. Help systems can employ different components, such as wizards, tutorials, digital manuals (e.g., PDF of printed manuals), and/or user interface text.